


Stay still

by skysthelimit_7



Category: The Eagle | Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Jurassic Park AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skysthelimit_7/pseuds/skysthelimit_7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus, in some kind of heroic gesture, shielded him with his body against the jeep. Esca would have protested that he didn’t need to be protected and would’ve shoved him away if an actual <i>real tyrannosaur</i> hadn’t been approaching them in that instant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay still

**Author's Note:**

> Jurassic Park AU. Written for lalazee at the eagle_exchange LJ community.
> 
> Huge thanks to my beta, poziomeczka!

For the hundredth time that day, Esca cursed Liathan. A man named Aquila had come and offered three years of funding for their dig in exchange for a couple of days of their time in some kind of theme park or something. Liathan had managed to avoid the mess claiming that someone had to stay in the Badlands dig with the students, and in a clear misuse of his authority he had sent Esca away with Aquila. Arsehole.  
  
And now he was on a helicopter blessed with the company of the old man and S. Placidus, a renowned biopaleontologist and an even more renowned idiot. He was sitting there, all smug in his fancy suit. Esca looked at Placidus’s hands, all soft and dainty, and rolled his eyes – the guy hadn’t dug out anything in years, he was sure of it.   
  
  
But Placidus and Aquila weren’t the only ones in the plane.  
  
Marcus was there. Esca had wondered if Aquila and Marcus were related in some way when the man had presented himself, but even if that were the case, Marcus was still the last person Esca expected there.  
  
The last time Esca saw him was the night before Marcus left to Italy shortly after they had graduated, and that hadn’t ended well.   
  
There didn’t seem to be any resentment, though.  _Of course not_ , Esca thought. Marcus wasn’t that kind of person. He had offered Esca a tentative smile that he hadn’t been able to return and had sat in front of him. He hadn’t changed much in these couple of years, at least not in appearance. Esca’s taste for men hadn’t changed much either, he realized as Marcus caught him staring.  
  
He turned his head just to find Placidus smirking at him.  
  
  
Liathan wasn’t paying him enough for this. He really wasn’t.

 

* * *

The day had been unbearable. When they finally got to the island, they were stuck in a jeep for half an hour – the windows were tainted black, making it impossible for them to see anything, which meant Esca couldn’t even pretend to look at the countryside. He was forced to engage in a conversation with Placidus, a conversation that lasted well into dinnertime and that had consisted mostly on Placidus patting his own back. Esca closed had wisely kept his mouth shut and spent all his energy in trying not to snort or roll his eyes. 

  
  
He saw Marcus was trying not to laugh as he looked at him, and Esca couldn’t help but smile back.

 

* * *

Esca was finally alone, sitting on the stars near the main entrance with a huge fossilized T-Rex by his side. He closed his eyes and breathed in, enjoying the silence for a moment and absently wondering if Aquila had acquired that T-Rex illegally or if it was just a very well done replica.

  
Soon enough his peace was interrupted by footsteps. Marcus came down the stairs and sat next to him, inappropriately close as always. They didn’t talk for a few minutes – they just sat there, looking at anything but at each other, knees touching.  
  
“So what is it? What is Aquila doing here?” Esca finally asked.  
  
Marcus smiled, finally meeting his eyes with that stupid easy smile of his, and Esca cursed it because even after all this time it affected him.  
  
“My uncle would kill me if I spoiled the surprise. Tomorrow.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
Esca didn’t miss the way Marcus’s eyes dropped to his lips for a second, or that they were dangerously close, even more now.  
  
  
Placidus’s laugh somewhere in the vicinity startled them both.   
  
“We should… yeah, we should go to bed,” Marcus said as they both got up.  
  
Esca nodded a goodbye and turned to leave, feeling awkward as hell. When he reached the top he foolishly turned only to find Marcus staring at him like a lost puppy just a couple of steps behind.   
  
  
Only the sound of Aquila and Placidus’s chatter getting nearer stopped Esca from closing the distance between them.

 

* * *

Marcus, in some kind of heroic gesture, shielded him with his body against the useless jeep. Esca would have protested that he didn’t need to be protected and would’ve shoved him away if an actual  _real tyrannosaur_  hadn’t been approaching them in that instant. 

  
What kind of madman would want to recreate a beast like this, for fuck’s sake?   
  
“Just stay still,” said Marcus in a hushed voice. “If you don’t move it won’t see you.”  
  
Esca glared at him.  
  
“I know that, you cunt! I’m a paleontologist!”   
  
Marcus still had it in him to smile. He looked all composed and serene with his eyes closed and his breathing even, but Esca knew better. He could see his jaw working, feel his heartbeat quicken, strong,  _terrified_  against his hand.   
  
As the T-Rex went away, Marcus fell upon him with a sigh. Esca clutched him to his chest, allowing them both a moment before urging Marcus up. They had to get out of there before something else found them.

 

* * *

Huddled together up in a tree, Marcus and Esca allowed themselves a sigh of short-lived relief, feeling somewhat safe after hours of running from fucking dinosaurs. This was the most bizarre, unbelievable thing that had happened to anyone  _ever_ , he was sure. 

  
Marcus’s arm came around his shoulder, bringing their bodies closer together. Considering how high they had climbed, Esca thought it was a good idea. Marcus turned to him, supressing a smile. Esca hit him in the chest because being chased by dinosaurs wasn’t funny  _at all_ , but he found himself trying to fight a smile too, and soon they were laughing the stress off.  
  
  
How they ended up chuckling into each other’s mouths, Esca would never know. Who the fuck cared anyway.

 

* * *

“I didn’t think you’d make it, to be honest.”

  
Esca glared at Placidus. He had disappeared at the first signs of trouble and had arrived at the Aquila mansion hours before Marcus and Esca, which meant he had avoided both the Tyrannosaurus and Velociraptor incidents. Maybe he wouldn’t look all cool and composed if he hadn’t.  
  
  
He opened his mouth to reply, but a hand on his knee stopped him. Marcus shrugged as if to say it wasn’t important and raised his hand to wipe a bit of dirt from his face. If that gesture became a caress… well, neither of them complained.


End file.
